Riza Wildman/Anime Appearance
Episode Episodes were this character appear. Ep#3 Princess Rampage Ep3.JPG|Princess Rampage 666.JPG|Riza driving her motor bike 77.JPG|The truck is moving backward 555.JPG|Riza when she know the reason 888.JPG|Riza transform her hand 999.JPG|Riza help Hiro 9999.JPG|Riza asking Hiro 555555.JPG|Riza with her motor bike crush to the window 6666.JPG|Riza fighting Hime 000.JPG|Riza being chase by Hime F.JPG|Riza pick up the truck 56.JPG|Riza crying in the grave of her brother Blush.JPG|Riza is blushing 78.JPG|Riza walk away Riza was searching someone with a motor bike she went to Sasanaki to find the culprit of his brother death. In the road she see a truck moving backwards and see that no one inside on that truck. She heard someone into the back of the truck and see Hiro trap. Riza say to hiro that he can dodge it easily and when she discover that hiro save the puppy she decide to help him. When riza want to call an ambulance hiro stop her and see that hes woundes is healing knowing that he was a blood warrior she ask hiro where is his master and say do not interfere. With the motor bike she crush into the windows and challenge Hime to a duel. Riza introduce herself as the sister of Lobo the one that hime kill, the fight start between riza and hime and suddenly hiro arrive and try to stop her but she was to strop for hiro so Flandre joined the action with a truck and crush into the walls. Riza get her bike and the chase begin. And finally she was corner by Hime and still want to fight so she get the truck upside down causing hime to fell and when she got the oppurtunity to kill hime hiro stop her. Hime tell to her the truth behind what happened to Lobo and knowing that hime is attacked by lobo for a reason, and die with honor. After that she see his brother grave. While in the grave Hiro came and hug her causing her to blush and hiro ask her if she can take him to hime, Riza puch him and then walk away. Ep#4 Princess Negotiation Ep4.JPG|Princess Negotiation 26.JPG|Riza looking for someone 09.JPG|Riza denying it Jpg.JPG|Riza hear Hime's car is coming 15.JPG|Riza following the car PARK.JPG|Riza's motor bike together with Hime's car Speed 02.JPG|Riza using the jetski together with Hiro Oi.JPG|Riza tell Hiro that she want to talk to Hime Woaw.JPG|Riza thinking something Sensing.JPG|Riza tell them that she smell an enemy Yeh yeh.JPG|Riza together with Hiro pedaling the Duck Boat Surrounded.JPG|Riza and the others surrounded 1234.JPG|Riza replacing Hime to fight Blow.JPG|Riza hit the giant in the stomach Beat up.JPG|Riza crush into a house Full moon.JPG|The moon giving power to Riza Boom.JPG|Riza punch the Giant Fishman Smile.JPG|Riza smiling Damn.JPG|Riza is ready to punch 787878.JPG|Riza and Hime talking Busted.JPG|Riza refuse to take the flower Whaaaa.JPG|Riza forced Hiro to come with her Riza was in front of the house like she was looking for someone and then Hiro came and ask her if she was looking for hime. At first she denying it but later she admit it when suddenly she hear a car coming and she see Hime is in that car. She follow the car and after of long chase they arrive at the cabin Hime's vacation house. When Riza want to tell Hime something Hime said that she will let her use the jetski to have fun. Riza and Hiro take a walk in the forest and Riza tell hiro that she want to talk to hime. In the night Riza seen in the bath thinking something that she really want to tell. After bathing she tell Hime that they surrounded she sense the enemies and suddenly the cabin shake and moving down the lake. When they get out of the water and seeing Flandre sinking Hime order them to get the Duck Boat, together with hiro they start pedaling and the enemies follow them reveals that they are fishmans. When they got away they see the place were the fishmans living and they are surrounded by thousands of them. While tied ip they hear the conversation of the chief of the fishmans and Hime talking about Immortality when suddenly a giant fishman come saying that hime is a liar. When they decided to take a fight she tell hime that she will take care of everything replacing hime 's position to fight. They start the fight the giant take the first blow to riza but riza dodge it and punch the giant to the stomach causing the fishman loose his balance and fell down. But the giant stand up like the punch is nothing, grabbing riza and send her flying. Riza crush into a house in pain and when she see the full moon she get up and back to the battle. When she see the giant she say '' Your zipper unzipped '' and find the oppurtunity to punch the giant. When the giant is down she was seen sitting in him with the moon in her back and when she smile she follow it by punching him like a punching bag. After the fight she tell Hime that she want to find the real culprit of her brother's death by being side with hime. And Hime agreed. When they will go home the giant try to give riza a rose flower and she refuse to take it, and then they go home. In the last scene she inviting hiro to eat and when hiro refuse she forced hiro to come with her. Ep#5 Princess Bloodline Ep5.JPG|Princess Bloodline Havent.JPG|Riza is eating in the kitchen EaT and eat.JPG|Riza still eating while Hime is requesting something Bone.JPG|Riza is pissed when Hime said she will give the bone to her whaat 2.JPG|Riza saying let her finish her meal run riza run.JPG|Riza run were Hiro is krekk.JPG|Riza arrive at the roof top unforgibable.JPG|Riza talking to Reiri pissed off.JPG|Riza transform why you.JPG|Riza is going to attack Reiri grinn.JPG|Riza stop by the familliar bats heha.JPG|Riza grab Reiri's feet damn it.JPG|Riza beat up by Reiri 4545454.JPG|Riza with Flandre watching Hime giving Hiro the Royal Blood losers 16.JPG|Riza sitting on a tree saying " Losers " In the kitchen Riza seen eating when suddenly Hime went to her and ask her to follow hiro but she refused because she was eating. After that she run to the school and smell something. She smell a vampire she rush to the school worried about hiro. When she arrive its too late the vampire (Later known as Reiri ) already bite hiro and turn him into a low class vampire. She pissed when reiri insult her, transform her hand and attack her. She try to stop hiro to go home but stop her by using familliar bats. When reiri is going to the mansion she manage to grab her while flying. Later she was seen beat up and hanging in the tree, call Hime and say that she was defeated. After the fight she and flandre watching hime giving hiro the royal blood. In the last scene riza seen sitting on the branch of the tree and say " Losers " to the student boys. Ep#6 Princess Alliance Ep6.JPG|Princess Alliance 014.JPG|Riza doing push up 0202.JPG|Riza hear that a royalty is came 024.JPG|Riza ask Sherwood if she belong to the royal family 025.JPG|Riza jump and transform her hand 026.JPG|Riza land 022.JPG|Riza introduce herself 028.JPG|Riza attack was blocked 029.JPG|Riza surprised 031.JPG|Riza throw by Francesca 032.JPG|Riza punch Hiro 033.JPG|Riza was stop by Flandre 035.JPG|Riza see Francesca easily throw Flandre to the wall 045.JPG|Riza pissed off 060.JPG|Riza sleeping 073.JPG|Riza went to Hime and say its an earthquake 074.JPG|Riza see the windows break 083.JPG|Riza destroying the vines 086.JPG|Riza caught by the vines 087.JPG|Riza try to get the vines off 090.JPG|Riza say that she dont want to do it till sun sets 092.JPG|Riza surprised when she see Flandre easily get the vines off 095.JPG|Riza pissed when Hime cut her by chainsaw 101.JPG|Riza fighting side by side with Hime 103.JPG|Riza charge 104.JPG|Riza holding Triffid's mouth 118.JPG|Riza and the rest watching the mansion burn 129.JPG|Riza and the rest watching Sherwood chase by Triffid While Hime is drinking her tea, Riza is doing a push ups when suddenly Hiro came and when she hear the name Sherwood she jump and attack sherwood accusing that she is the one who set up Lobo. When she is going to punch Sherwood she was stop by Francesca and easily throw her and land to Hiro. She get up and ready to attack again but Flandre stop her and see flandre throw by francesca. While Hime and Sherwood talking she was seen walking back and fort. And when hiro ask her a question she yell at hiro. In the morning she was seen sleeping. When the house is moving she go to hime and say that its an earthquake but hime say its not and suddenly some vines break trough the windows.Riza was caught by the vines and its seems that she cant get out and hime went to her with a chainsaw, hime cut the vines all over her and ask hime if she do it by purpose. When the vines get off she attack triffid and hold triffids mouth. In the forest she was seen watching Sherwood chase by Triffid. Ep#7 Princess Electricity Ep7.JPG|Princess Electricity 0226.JPG|Riza went to the living room 0227.JPG|Riza ask Sawawa to get her a food 0228.JPG|Riza notice that Hiro is not around 0218.JPG|Riza with Flandre hear that Hiro's Royal Blood is running off 185.JPG|Riza say to Hime that they must find Hiro quickly 186.JPG|Riza with Hime and Flandre searching Hiro 0229.JPG|Riza smelling the area 0230.JPG|Riza sense Reiri 187.JPG|Riza pissed off 231.JPG|Riza run straight to the hospital 232.JPG|Riza arrive at the hospital 233.JPG|Riza when the moon is full 234.JPG|Riza is surrounded by a group of nurse 235.JPG|Riza is ready to fight 236.JPG|Riza is attacking 237.JPG|Riza punch a nurse 238.JPG|Riza and the nurses notice the wall is breaking 191.JPG|Riza see Hime and Flandre 239.JPG|Riza smile 192.JPG|Riza and Flandre protecting Hime 240.JPG|Riza fighting the nurse in their way 180.JPG|Riza see Hiro is fine 181.JPG|Riza and Hiro pulling Flandre 0225.JPG|Riza and the others is going home Riza went to the living room and ask sawawa to prepare her meal and suddenly he notice that hiro is missing. When she hear that hiro's royal blood will run out soon she tell hime that find hiro quickly. In their way she smell a vampire and see Reiri. She seem pissed when reiri mock her and ask reiri what she doing in their way. When she hear that hiro is in the sasanagi hospital she run straight to the hospital. When she arrive at the hospital a group of nurses blocking her way and it seems want to fight her. When hime and flandre discover where is hiro she join hime while punching some nurses in their way. After hime defeated Housei she was seen watching hime giving hiro the royal blood. In the last scene hime order her and hiro to pull flandre back home. Ep#8 Princess Locked Room Ep#9 Princess Black & White Ep#10 Princess Reminiscence